jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ending (Jagged Alliance 2)
The ending sequence for Jagged Alliance 2 begins once Queen Deidranna is killed, beginning with the standard callouts for the kill from the merc who delivered the deathblow. All mercs in the area will also receive a large boost in experience, and level-up accordingly. Outside Dedranna's Palace This is followed by a piece of dialogue spoken by the merc delivering the deathblow, unique to Deidranna's death. The victorious squad emerges from Deidranna's palace to find a crowd of Arulcan onlookers waiting for them. *'Derek:' "There... There they are! Everyone! It's them!" *'Oliver:' "Then she is dead! It's really true! Arulco is free from Deidranna!" *'Derek:' "Queen Deidranna! Never, never again! We never trusted her! Never liked her! Did we, huh! Did we! Better off dead and buried! Yeah!" *'Oliver:' "Everyone remember this moment! The day of our freedom! And these, these are the heroes we will speak of for years to come. Thank you!" After a brief exchange where the people thank the mercenaries for liberating their country from the yoke of oppression, each of the mercs in each of the squads will express their feelings on the campaign coming to an end, to the commander: IMP Male 1: "You're the best damn commander this side of the tracks. I know it. I was here from day one right until Ground Zero. Fine job!" IMP Male 2: "Well...we been in this thing together since the beginning. Been a lot of water under the bridge, feels like a long time ago. Hell, I almost feel like you gave birth to me. Thanks!" IMP Male 3: '"Yeah...now that's the way to show em who's boss! And man, lemme tell you. You've come a long way since we landed in Omerta. It was good to be part of it." 'IMP Female 1: "Nothing like stand by each other through thick and thin, eh? Thanks for everything, and you know what I mean! I was here from day one." IMP Female 2: "My first mission ever, and I'm proud to say you got me through it. Well done, from beginning to end." IMP Female 3: "Right on! You know, I always knew we could do it. You and me? Well. We started out that day in Omerta ... and we haven't looked back since. Thanks for the experience." Robert "Scully" Sullivan: "Sure, there were ups and downs, but all in all, it was a great job. Good to be a part sic, mate." Earl "Magic" Walker: "Time to chill out and relax. No more snapperheads breathin' down our necks. You need me again, man, it'd be a pleasure. Here, take my beeper number. Don't let it out." Carl "Reaper" Sheppards: "The ending. It fills me with peace. We did it...and we could do it again. Look me up if you need me." Kyle "Shadow" Simmons: "Think I like this. Not usually one to say it, but it was a good trip. Maybe you'll see me around. But I'll probably see you first. Sheila "Scope" Sterling: "Cheers! Rather pleasant, isn't it - to know we made a difference in the lives of so many people...that's what this is all about, then. Congratulations, all around!" Ivan Dolvich: "не смотря а тот факт, что командир идиот (Even though the commander is a bit of an idiot), I proud to serve with you. Mission is complete." Rudy "Lynx" Roberts: "No better rush! Whoo, don't get this kind of satisfaction very often in this business. It was a long haul, a lot of work. But I'd do it again in a heartbeat!" Kirk "Static" Stevenson: "Man, I love this stuff, I can't get no high like it. I-i-i mean that, man! I'm gonna miss all o' you. Gimme a call sometime, okay?" Trevor Colby: "Whoa-hoa! We showed em who's boss, eh? Purty lot we are! Y'know, I reckon I'll be going home, but not without thanking you. I had me a regular riot, mate." Charlene "Raven" Higgens: '"Good work! Yeah, I'm gonna miss all this. Then again, maybe there's another gig just over the horizon. Lemme know, okay?" 'Dr. Clifford "Cliff" Highball: "Obviously a handsome dividend for the investment in my time. Perhaps when you think of freedom, you will also think of Dr. Clifford Highball." Fidel Dahan: "This is big moment. Fidel feel water in eyes....you need Fidel, you call Fidel. I will not be busy." Stephen Rothman: "Before this I was considering retirement, maybe some quiet time on the beaches of Brazil. Now I'm not quite sure. It was a pleasure." Ice Williams: "Yeah, we showed 'em what's what, bet they won't forget us...but I know I won't forget them, dude. It was good hangin' with you!" Peter "Wolf" Sanderson: "If nothin' else, this proved one thing - all of my training paid off. And you know, something else, too. Leadership. Good leadership. Don't get a fat head over it. But nice work." Thor Kaufman: "Next to the Berlin wall, this is my greatest takedown! Thank you friend." Bobby "Steroid" Gontarski: "We did all of them good! Finished and evil is dead! God damn! This mean more money for me, yes?" Monica "Buns" Sondergaard: "Greatness in action, brilliance at work. I am elated, excited and fulfilled by my accomplishments. It's everything I ever expected from myself. I did a good job." Helmut "Grunty" Grunther: "I am most proud to call myself a teammate. The leadership, excitement, and adventuer were all that I could ask for. I will be sad for this parting." Steve "Grizzly" Bornell: "Yeah! That's what I call combat. Mission to mission, side by side, there's no better group I've ever served with. Lemme tell you, I got enough memories to fill a lifetime. Everyone, keep in touch!" Barry Unger: "Hey hey, we are good! I am happy and pleasure to be part of this success. Chances have been taken, and I have learned much!" Igor Dolvich: "Dolvich always succeeds! Let us drink! Vodka up, down, and to the sides! To you, to friendship and to all our together times. A toast!" Norma "Meltdown" Jessop: "So I hope you all learned something from this. You can fix anything with a gun! The bigger the gun, the faster things get resolved. You think they'd teach that at school! Oh yeah - good work everyone!" Dr. Michael "MD" Dawson: "Well, what do you know! We did it! Wow! I learned more here than I did at the emergency room, trauma and ICU combined. And I owe it all to you! Look, you need any surgery, call me. And I'll do it for free!" Blood: "That's it, man! Like, when I get this feeling right in the gut like a great steak, you know? But this is even better. You keep tight, man. You know where to find me." Bull: "Yeah, good job. You need a job done right, you know who to call." Buzz: "Yeah! You know, we did all right.Nothing like a woman and a gun, I tell you. Hell hath no fury! You remember that." Danny: "There's nothing like finishing a job, eh? Makes me think about Desert Storm. You know, with this team, we could have sandblasted the hell out of Saddam U.N. inspectors be looking for his body, instead of weapons." Dr Q.: "The Art of War states that a man may be successful if he follows a certain way of thinking.This gives me great joy now. For our mission, that which is now complete, the spirits are pleased. With most of us anyway." Fox: "Hey hey! What a way to lay 'em out! It makes me feel so good, so warm, so excited all over. I wish there was some way I could thank all of you." Grunty: "I am most proud to call myself a teammate. The leadership, excitement and adventure were all that I could ask for. I will be sad for this parting." Gus: "Well, Woodrow, I seen me a lot of action, but nothing quite like this! You keep in touch with old Gus Tarballs, and take care of yourself for gods-sake. I'll miss you, Woody." Hitman: "That's how to win 'em, Ace! Now that Arulco is clear, I think I might spend me some time with the locals, get a tan, do some R & R. I knew we could do it." Len: "I guess I tought I was getting too old for this, but each time I win one, it reminds me of why I joined A.I.M., way back when - for the chance to make a difference in th lives of others. And we did, sir." Malice: "Da job she be well-done, en... Another adventure under da belt of J.P. LA Malice Viau. Of dat, you can be sure. " Nails: "This is the life, Scooter. Just kick back, grab a brew and take it all in. We kicked some nasty ass! Cause ya put a nasty group ofguys together. Catch ya on life's highway, man." Raider: "Solid leadership makes a solid team. A solid team can get through anything. We just proved it." Sidney: "Bloody well right, I say! We showed them how things get done in the civil of the manner of the first world. Perhaps, they'll erect a statue in our honor." Spider: "It may not have been the easiest job in my life, but in the end, I realized how necessary it was." Vicki: "Yeah man! We lined 'em up, and we took 'em down. I been at this a long time, and I never met people as good as you. You keep a line open. We be talking again, soon." Ira Smythe: "You know, much as I had my doubts, Miguel believed in you, and now I know why. Nice work!" Dimitri Guzzo: "You are good leader! I follow you anywhere. Guard any door you want. Thank you! You make my country safe again." Carlos Dasouza: "This day brings much glory to me. The people of Arulco be free! And for this, we have thanks to you. You did what you came to do." Miguel Cordona: "I knew that you had the courage and intelligence to lead us through. I will miss you, my friend." Hamous: "Me, I do what now? Me got nothing to do." Dr. Vincent Beaumont: "I joined for the people. They were only getting sicker. Together, we eradicated the whole damn disease! Great work." Kevin "Maddog" Cameron: "It was fun! Where do I sign up to make career of this? Hard to believe they pay money too!" Lt. Conrad Gillitt: "Obviously it was my supreme military background which achieved this win. Thank you for...for what, I am not sure, but thank you." Greg "Dynamo" Duncan: "This isn't about me, you understand. This is about my son. You might not ever know the peace I feel right now. But lemme tell you. You're a major part of it." Breeham "Shank" Druz: "Hey! I did it! Er, we did it! That make me a hero in your book? You know, I can't wait to see the look on my parents' faces when I tell em....ehh... not that I really care." Igmus "Iggy" Palkov: "For this opportunity, for this success, I owe you congradulations and praise!" Biff Apscott: "Yeah! Yeah! We did it! I knew we could! Oh sure, there were a few times when you thought I was scared, but I wasn't really scared. Right? Guys?" Bill "Razor" Lamont: "I just want to do a quick count here...who's up for gettin' our asses over to a neighborin' country and uh...startin' up somethin?" Frankie "Haywire" Gordon: "Yeahhh! Watch the heads roll! We are the coolest! You know, I'm askin' for a raise. A BIG raise!" Doug "Gasket" Milton: '"This is...like, the happiest I ever felt in my whole life! Well tehre was that one time with Sweet Billy Ray, and if it hadn't been for that cow...well, nevermind that. Y'all don't forget me, now! Send a postcard or somethin'." 'Florence Gabriel:"I wish there were champagne so I could celebrate with civility! But then, good friends are the most important thing." Tim "Gumpy" Hillman: "And as the credits roll, our budding star sits sweating in the tropical heat imagining the air-conditioned day when his friends will say, "Yes, I knew that great man." I promise, I'll get you all backstage." Col. Frederick Biggins*: "Well, right then! The matter is settled! It was a blast! A most invigorating experience it was, at that." Lt. "Stogie" Horge*: "I got mixed feelings when these things come to an end. Its some down time, but I can't really relax unless I got a finger tuggin' at a trigger. Hopefully, we'll get to do it again." *''' v1.13 only. Dialogue spoken is the same as that spoken at the end of Unfinished Business Enrico's Speech Once dialogue-roll is completed, a cutscene will play, showing Enrico Chivaldori standing on a podium on the steps of the palace of Meduna, delivering a speech to the people of Arulco cheering him. With Miguel '''Enrico: "Today is a great day for the people of Arulco! It is a day to bask in liberty! To be proud! And to give thanks to the men and women, the mercenaries, who have risked their very lives for our freedom! As I, Enrico Chivaldori, have risen from the dead, so too shall the country of Arulco. I am alive today, because of one man - a man I believed to be my enemy. A man who has struggled daily in my absence to correct a costly mistake in my judgement, a mistake for which you all have paid dearly. I speak, of course, of Miguel Cordona, the honorable and respected leader of the rebel force, and the man I present to you today, as the new ruler of Arulco. Miguel!" Enrico steps aside, and Miguel takes the podium. Miguel: "Thank you. And I thank you, Enrico Chivaldori, for finding and financing the most courageous team of mercenaries ever assembled! Without them, none of us would be here. I will accept the role of leader of Arulco for one year. Then, elections must be held, so that the people may have their say. It is my hope that a Chivaldori will once again share the ballot with me!" Without Miguel Final Scene The screen fades to gray, then fades out. A helicopter is then seen flying over the countryside, past the ruined buildings of Omerta. Shortly, we cut to a shot from inside the helicopter, where the pilot (apparently James "Skyrider" Bullock) is seen at the helm. He turns around to talk with the commander. Pilot: "You did a hell of a job, cap! Wouldn't think of lettin' anyone else fly you out!" The scene cuts to outside the helicopter and it hurtles past as the screen fades to black, and the game brings the credits. Credits Sir-tech Development Team :Produced and Directed by :Ian Currie :Story and CHaracters :Shaun Lyng :Game Design :Ian Currie :Shaun Lyng :Linda Currie :Additional Game Design :... :... Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Unique Dialogue